Problem: Luis has 6 lemons for every 8 eggplants. Write the ratio of lemons to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $6:8$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $6 \text{ to } 8$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{6}{8}=\dfrac{3}{4}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{4}$ is the ratio of lemons to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.